


Strawberry Wine Coolers

by Abstracttheworld



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: But its one of the few I actually liked when it was finished., F/M, Wrote this quite a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstracttheworld/pseuds/Abstracttheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal didn't expect his night to end so messily, but was surprised with how much he enjoyed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Wine Coolers

Hal panted, a soft cloud of his breath shown against the cold air of the winter evening. He shifted the weight on his back, the weight being a total of one hundred and five pounds of ginger.

The ginger, was Hal’s current girlfriend of a year (five years total if you counted the time they spent together before he left on ‘business’,) Kimiko Azore.  
Kimi giggled as he shifted her, and nuzzled his ear, causing his glasses to slide on his nose.

They had just left a gathering of their friends, Kimi having gotten more than a little drunk. Apparently, someone had handed her a drink that smelled much like koolaid, but was a strawberry wine cooler. It having been only her second time ever touching alcohol, she hadn’t noticed what it was until it was too late. Quite obviously, she didn't have much tolerance for the substance.

Hal had noticed something was off about her when she walked up behind him at the party and nearly leaped onto his back. She could get rather clingy at times, but she didn’t usually just latch onto him at public events. She seemed to prefer it while they were alone, or if it was cold out. The second clue to her inebriated state was her suddenly spouting terrible pick-up lines at him. He hadn’t ever seen her really try to flirt before, so maybe she was just that bad at it?

Shortly after deciding she was drunk, he took her and left the party to escort her home. Lucky for him, the party wasn’t far from their apartment building.

Once he reached her apartment door, he set her down. “Do you have your keys?”

Kimi nodded, giggling as she fumbled for the set of keys in her purse. After a moment or two of her digging for them, she handed them to him. Hal unlocked the door and ushered her inside, “Sit, I’ll get you some water.” Kimi sat obediently as he walked to her kitchen, pouring her a glass of water to help sober her up. When he returned, he found her upside down.

"…What are you doing?"

"Sitting."

"Upside down?"

She just giggled at him, he sighed. Apparently, being drunk also brought out her inner child. He sat her upright, handing her the water. “Drink.” He sat beside her to make sure she actually drank it. She sipped at it a bit, but lost interest in it quickly. She set the glass down on the floor beside the couch and moved onto his lap, exhibiting her previously mentioned clinging.

"Ah…" She sighed comfortably, draping her arms around his shoulders. She nuzzled his jaw as he placed a hand on her lower back. "Kimi…"  
She giggled, the same little titter she used in the past when she knew she wasn’t behaving.

Her hand slid up and gently gripped his chin, tilting it down for his lips to meet hers. He guessed that maybe that was her way of telling him to hush. He could tell that she was still drunk, the unsteadiness in her moves was enough to see that.

She nuzzled against his nose then sunk back to his lips, her hand releasing his chin once she felt him relax into her affections. She pecked and nibbled his lips tenderly, her hand finding his chocolate brown locks.

Hal’s hand rubbed her lower back, breathing in between kisses. He could smell her shampoo; vanilla and mint tea. Her scent, the way she felt, it always felt so comfortable. Though the first few times she ever took over his lap, it felt a tad awkward to him, but that was because it was new. Over time, it became normal to him, and oddly relaxing. Her frame was on the small side, but he was glad to find that she was pleasantly soft in the right places. She fit quite nicely on his lap, in his arms.

Kimi deepened the kiss a bit, pressing forward questioningly. When he showed no signs of distaste at this advance, she shifted. She broke the kiss and moved to his ear, placing light kisses around it and licking the outer edge while she settled her legs around his. “Mmm~” She teased his ear a bit longer, then returned to his mouth, licking his upper lip lightly.

Hal blinked, he was about to move his slipping glasses back into place, but he didn’t get the chance. She claimed his lips in yet another long kiss, her tongue prodding for entrance.

"Kim-" He was cut off as her tongue slipped into his mouth and met his own, he tasted the remains of the wine cooler on her tongue.

Kimi gave a happy noise when he didn’t pull back from her, her tongue teasing and running along his.

Hal’s tongue timidly touched against hers, not exactly used to the activity. Though he found it pleasant, and she tasted good, sweet…but maybe that was the cooler.

Kimi cupped his cheek with one hand, the other stringing into his hair. She led his tongue into her mouth, though his unsure movements inside made her giggle. She couldn’t help but find him cute. She always had, when she had first seen him hit puberty, she thought he was quite handsome, but his personality was still the one she had always known. She had usually viewed him as more of a …teddy bear type. One she’d happily snuggle up with, but rarely have sexual moments with.

It had always seemed to her that he had kept a similar view on her himself, she found that he still tended to treat her rather childishly. Not that she minded that much, but when it came to intimacy, it’d be nice if treated her like the woman she was. But, he almost never did. It didn’t help that she was five years younger than him. Though it seemed in this moment, he was finally treating her the way she wanted.

She slipped her tongue from his and pressed forward, and felt him tip back. She had successfully gotten him to lay back on the couch, and she grinned in triumph. “Hehe…” She moved her lips to his throat, leading a trail of small kisses over his pulse and Adam’s apple then settling on a soft spot and beginning to suck contently. She moved her legs to a more comfortable position, her thigh laying between his.

Hal shivered, feeling the press of her thigh mixed with her sucking at his neck, he felt this night would end being a wet one. His hand slid from her back, skimming her rear and sliding to her thigh in an attempt to move it from its compromising location. She had none of that. She kept her thigh placed where it was, nipping his flesh each time he tried to shift it.

Hal was too distracted by her mouth to focus on moving the limb. “Kimi…” Though her body was resting on her knees and arms, he felt the soft weight of her breasts on his chest. 

Kimi smiled, leaving a tender dark mark on his throat. She felt accomplished, though she didn’t want to stop. She was having fun! And he seemed to be enjoying it just as much. She moved her leg a bit, “Oh.” Apparently, he had been enjoying it more than she thought. She giggled, shifting her weight to just one arm, she slid a hand down to his pants.

"Kimiko…!"

Her hand cupped his stiffening member through his pants; he let out a soft groan. She felt enticed by this new development, she hadn’t ever seen him with an erection before. “Mmm…” It felt nice against her hand, hard, but warm. She rubbed him a bit, watching his face, which had reddened and was turned away as soon as she had touched him. She fondled him a bit, feeling him stiffen further. She was getting curious.

Hal shuddered, the attention she was giving his arousal felt nice, but he knew he shouldn’t be letting her do this while she wasn’t entirely herself. Right? She was acting a tad more forward, and…gigglier, but she was mostly herself in personality…

He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard his zipper descending, and he looked at her.

Kimi was grinning, looking down at her fingers as she unzipped his pants. She reached inside and fumbled to slip her hands into his boxers.

Hal tensed as her hand found his erection, her temperature feeling like ice against his heated shaft. He groaned again.

Kimi smiled, bringing the hard appendage from it’s cave. She stroked her hand along it, taking a moment to admire it, since it was her first time seeing it. “Mmm…” It had a nice texture, warm and smooth. And it was a nice size, not too short, and just thick enough to fit her preference. She did prefer length over width though. Still, she was curious.

Hal’s thought process was being halted each time he felt her fingers slip against his flesh. Though he wouldn’t care to admit it, it felt a lot more pleasurable to having someone else' hand on him for once. The way her fingers curled around his shaft was perfect.

He felt her body shift again, and looked down to see her headed south. “!!”

Kimi slid down, settling between his legs. “Mmm…” She got a closer look at him, pressing her finger against his tip. She wanted to feel more…

Hal watched her lower her head, his breath catching as he felt her tongue lap once against him. “K-kimi…” He hadn’t expected that, but it felt great.

Kimi licked it again, liking how it tasted. It tasted much like his mouth, though a little saltier. She licked around the tip, then down the side of the shaft, pausing a moment to suck it tenderly.

Hal watched as she placed her lips around the side of his shaft, her fingers rubbing the tip as she did. He moaned, wondering how she knew how to do this? Had she practiced? The thought of her practicing, on anything, to give him a blow job made his flushed face darken even more. Though, it also boosted his pride, and arousal, a bit.

Kimi returned to the tip after she had explored the shaft. She licked and sucked lightly at it, using her fingers to widen the tiny hole on it, then licked at it. It seemed he liked it, his cock pulsed as she played with it. She got an idea. Leaning over towards the floor, she reached her drink glass, glad to find there was a single ice cube left floating in it.

Hal blinked, what was she doing? He didn’t need to guess after she popped the cube into her mouth. He gulped. He watched her lower her head again, taking his tip into her mouth and sucking hard. Just her hand’s slightly different temperature felt cold to him. The intense conflicting levels of hot and cold dancing around his cock made him moan loudly.

Kimi gave a happy noise, finding her plan had the desired response. She rolled the cube in her mouth, pressing it to his tip occasionally, then lapping over it or pressing it to a warmer spot in her mouth. Soon enough, the cube melted against the heated cock and her mouth. She took to simply sucking at him, her hand stroking the rest of his shaft.

Hal watched through hazy eyes as she enjoyed him, now and then, she’d let out small noises he could only describe as sounding like a lustful kitten. They were almost a purr, and she seemed so eager to take more of him into her mouth. He watched on as she began switching between lapping at his tip, which was leaking heavily, and sucking at his shaft. The oral noises she emitted were obscene at best. He could feel pressure building at the base of his cock.

Kimi lapped at his tip a bit longer then took him back into her mouth, starting to bob her head along his shaft. “Mmn…mmg!” She shuddered, he tasted so good.

Hal moaned, a hand sliding down to rest against her head. He didn’t need to guide her, she seemed to know what she was doing. He felt his cock twitch again, “K-Kimi…I n-need to…cum…” He was trying to alert her, assuming she’d pull back and finish him with her hand. She did quite the opposite.

Kimi heard him, and she decided she wanted to taste his seed. She sucked harder on him, her tongue swirling around his tip. “Mmnph~”

Hal felt his tip press to the back of her throat, he couldn’t take much more. “K-Kimi!!” He gripped her hair.

Kimi had no intentions of stopping, she swallowed around his cock. She felt his hips rise off the couch and she pulled back till just the tip rested between her lips. She hummed around it, feeling his hot seed spill onto her tongue.

Hal panted, his head rolled back. “A-ahh…mm…” He looked back down, seeing her milking him a bit longer. He watched as she pulled her mouth from him, hearing an audible pop. He blushed, seeing a drop of his release drip from her mouth. He blushed even more as he saw her swallow.

Kimi smiled, just as she had thought, his semen tasted far too good. She felt a little dazed, and rather tired. She climbed back over him and laid atop him, her head resting on his chest.

Hal blinked, he was still breathing heavy as he sat up. He looked at her to see she had fallen fast asleep on him, just moments after he came. He couldn’t help but smile, she was rather cute. Though as erotic, not cute, as the thought was, she reminded him of a happy kitten asleep after a treat of milk.

He sighed a bit, shifting her slightly as he tucked himself back into his pants. He then stood and lifted her, carrying her over to her bed. He laid her down then brought the blankets over her. He looked at her for a moment then went to her bathroom and dampened a wash cloth, returning to clean her mouth up a bit.

Once finished, he tossed the cloth away into a hamper and tucked some hair behind her ear, and kissed her cheek. “Good night, Kimi.”


End file.
